Forest Evergreen (information from the United Nations Space Command)
“Matatu he looked into Forest's eyes. They were the eyes of a being that had been taken beyond madness, only to return. They had seen a darkness as deep as any Shadowbolt would have known, and yet somehow they came back to light. They were not the eyes of a being who bragged." — Narrator, Trap of the dark Forest Evergreen is the best woodcutter in Lalaloopsyland. He is a true lover of nature, who loves to climb trees, stomp his boots, and ¡¡¡Pour maple syrup ... everything!!! Its name comes from the large forests (Forest) that make up most of Lalaloopsyland, as well as the powerful evergreen trees! its birthday date reference to "Day of the woodcutter". It is possible that he is of Canadian nationality, given that many of his interests (Maple syrup, whoever is a lumberjack, his courtly personality and who his beaver use wool cap) are commonly associated with stereotypical Canadian things. About Forest Appearance Forest is a light-skinned child with: pale pink cheeks, black oton eyes and a chestnut "type 2" male hairstyle. Forest is wearing a plaid shirt Red with white collar and a pair of denim overalls. He also wears cut-off jeans rolled up along with orange-yellow boots with lace and cords of a darker orange color Pet The Forest mascot is a small brown beaver wearing a red cap. He is very artistic and good at carving wood images. History To announce... Relations Forest is a boy who helps lalas in terms of repair, carpentry and other problems. Forest also likes to extract syrup from Lalaloopsyland trees for the Berry pancakes or cut them as the case may be. In case you need to cut one, use a beaver like a chainsaw. Forest is also the leader of a group of explorers called Timber Rangers. In relation to his personality, Forest is someone relaxed, in a good mood that only gets angry under stress and is not someone conflicted, which can cause problems at the time of joining problematic issues such as Jewel. His pet beaver "Beaver" is a partner but at the same time he is very jealous and hardworking, which he often carves a female beaver as a way of telling Forest that he wants a girlfriend; Forest however does not seem to realize this. In the UNSC Forest is free and carefree. He has a strong devotion to helping his friends and his people, but this kindness extends even to people he does not know at all. Initially he was very confident and reckless, but his numerous adventures have made him mature. When the Timber Rangers first arrived on the island, he was one of the ODST who wanted to complete the mission only, but learned a lesson in teamwork when he was captured by a Corphinus and being infected. Loving interests Storm E. Sky: Forest began to like Storm E. after he flattered him for defending her from Jewel and when the two are alone they blush implying that they like mutually. However, in "Jewel rescues Spot" Forest was upset that Storm E. used him as an alibi to miss the Spot gala, but later he forgives her and he makes a wooden case for his guitar in Storm E. he packs his suitcases. Other data Gender: Male Pleasures: The fried fish, the Jelly Beans, the beer, the groping of Storm E., the Mexican tacos, the “Chivas de Guadalajara", the Mexican comedies (especially those of Roberto Gomez Bolaños), and classical music Aversions: Do not pay attention, the Club America, the injustices, the failures and remember that because of him he almost lost Sam Occupation: Leader of the Timber Rangers Important data: Despite his young age, he drinks beer Phrases “¿Go with them? But I'm a Spartan, Forest. I'm your brother in arms!" “No. No, you're not. You have lost the right to call me “brother" when you betrayed us all. Get out, Edgar - from my sight and from this city. Get out before I kill you." ''— ''Forest Evergreen and Edgar 350, Dream of a night in the past “¿Does it matter so much why you are a Spartan, when you are already one? You have the power - what gives you the responsibility to use it." — “The Boss” to Forest Evergreen, The Challenge of Jewel Sparkles “Our business is as simple as it is terrible. We have come to destroy your base”— Forest Evergreen to the Shadowbolts, War of Destiny “You've spent too much time in the woods, lumberjack. Your head needs to warm up."— Rollett 518, The Mystery of Storm E. Sky Curiosities * He has also shown to break the fourth wall * He's kind of jealous, when Rollett hugged Storm E., the scream “THE ONLY ONE WHO BRINGS AND SMELLS HIS HAIR IS ME" Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Boy Category:Characters Category:Non Fanon Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Ultra Prime Productions 117